


Solving problems

by kapitanova



Category: Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-30
Updated: 2012-07-30
Packaged: 2017-11-11 02:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/473403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kapitanova/pseuds/kapitanova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say that opposites attract. Maybe that explains friendship between Alicia and Kalinda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solving problems

**Author's Note:**

> Middle of season two.  
> English is not my native language and it’s my first fic in it. If you’ll catch any mistakes please tell me.

Alicia has two children, husband and mother-in-low. Kalinda has jeep and rented studio apartment. Alicia thinks that every problem should be solved by talking. Kalinda prefers sex or baseball bat. Alicia didn’t leave her husband despite his betrayal. Kalinda don’t stay for long with any of her men. Or woman.

They say that opposites attract. Maybe that explains friendship between Alicia and Kalinda. They both love their job but no one case would be more important for Alicia than her children. Kalinda thinks that if _Time_ will need picture for cover about ideal mothers they couldn’t find better choice than Alicia.

Kalinda likes to watch Alicia’s speeches in court. She likes to notice how this saint turn into bitch in moment if client’s interests need that. When Alicia kicks defense attorney’s ass and turn away of judge to take her seat, Kalinda smiles to her. Alicia smiles in response.

More than anything Kalinda likes celebrates Alicia’s victories in a bar. “It’s another Lockhart-Gardner tradition” she says trying to looking honest and making up the ritual; only one thing that matters is the amount of alcohol. Alicia raises her eyebrows playfully and agrees. Obviously she likes Lockhart-Gardner traditions.

After three or four shots Alicia is getting easier. She unbuttons her formal jacket made by another famous designer and exposes herself. She talks about herself even if question wasn’t asked. She talks about her mother-in-low who trying to play boss in your house and annoys her. She talks about Will, about how she can’t love him because she’s married and he is her boss. She talks about Peter for whom she tried to be perfect wife, but it never stops him from fucking prostitutes.

Kalinda looks at her (she’s red, her eyes are sparkling) listens to her inconsistent talking and thinks that in this moment there is something between them. Something very important, but very fragile. It can be broken in any time like windscreen broke with one blow by baseball bat. But Kalinda isn’t going to take the bat from the trunk.

Kalinda puts Alicia into cab and follow her riding away. Only after that she stops a car for herself. During her ride home she thinks about talking to Will tomorrow. Hint him that Alicia has troubles in her family’s life and he needs to explain himself or else he has to wait another fifteen years.

She regrets that her problem can’t be solved by sex or baseball bat.


End file.
